The new version: out of the pink
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: It is known far and wide that the fourth hokage was the man that stopped the nine tailed beasts rampage but who's to say that the whole story a Sakura X multi fic
**Out of the pink**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner/demon'**

Flashback

...

 _ **Comment on out of the pink old version**_

Unknown

I'm really looking forward to the rewrite not that this wasn't great it's just that I really want to read more chapters and this story has like only two chapter and I also love the plote so yeah good luck :)

….

Guest

Grammar & spelling, please fix these two. Quite hard to understand what you really trying to say on this fic.

….

Sakurapm38

I'm so sorry I really wanted to read your story but within the first 3 paragraphs I saw crazy spelling and grammar errors. Weight not Waite. Nap not Nape. Board not Bored. Please reread your story and fix the simple errors

….

Kiba x sakura

I vote for Kiba and pleas, pleas, pleas update i need your story oh and don't forget Kiba x sakura for like

….

Guest

I like where it's going, but check you spelling I saw some mistake.

….

Dropsofchocolate

Like where you are going, but you have so many grammatical errors...

….

Suzululu4moe

Any reason for making iruka more than a decade older? He was 22-23Years old during the start of the Naruto series when Naruto graduated.

My advice is spell checking. Hashirama, Akamaru and Kakashi would have been capitalized. Senbon instead of senbo.

Also it is hokage-sama. Not seme. And Hinata is not Hinate.

….

sexyblossom08

Genin, chunin and jounin..

….

 _ **Responses**_

….

Unknown

thanks a lot and don't worry about it I get if people didn't like the old the version I didn't like it and I'm the one who wrote it! But anyway thanks for the support

….

Guest

will do

….

Sakurapm38

You don't need to apologies I get it and I have read and hopefully improved this story so I hope you like it

….

Kiba x sakura

Thank you very much for the support and there will hopefully be some kibaxsakura moments in this story.

….

Guest

Thanks and will do

….

Dropsofchocolate

Thanks for the heads up

…...

Suzululu4moe

Thank you so much for the heads up even though your comment was a little hurtful but I did ask for the truth

….

sexyblossom08

Thank you so much

….

 **Natural P.O.V (point of view)**

Konoha, a village known far and wide for its ninja, ninja that would gladly risk their life to protect their village, ninja that are loyal to Konoha every step of the way, ninja that would even give their happiness to make sure their precious village is safe.

Now among those amazing ninja is the fourth hokage, Minato Uzumaki, the yellow flash, inventor of the rasengan and savior of the village hidden in the leaves, yeah he has many, _many_ titles and we could spend _hours_ listing them all but I rather not. Anyway he's the man that stopped the nine tail fox **(or Kyuubi** **whatever you want to call him)** rampage by sealing the beast into a new born baby also known as Naruto Uzumaki, now that the story that most know but who's to say that the real tale.

…...

 **Natural P.O.V (point of view)**

It was a beautiful day in konoha the many tree rustled, as the wind blew by, the birds happily singing oh and we can't forget the familiar screaming of Iruka Umino and th-

 **In the academy**

So here we are in Iruka Umino's classroom. okay let me lay out the scene for you...

Naruto loudly planning a prank **(how is that even possible)** , Sasuke is giving the poor bored the famous Uchiha glare, Kiba was having a conversation to the lump in his jacket probably Akamaru his oh so lovely and cute pet puppy **(more like friend)** , Shino doing the same but with his bugs, Hinata trying to look as small as possible, Shikamaru sleeping **(as always),** Choji munching on a bag of BBQ chips, Ino and every other girl **(except Hinata)** in the class admiring Sasuke _kun._

Oh and we must not forget Iruka sensei who is hanging upside down from the ceiling. Yeah this is quite the class I'm I right-

Knock

Everyone seems too busy to open the door **(and I sure ain't gonna do it)**

KnOcK

Iruka ignores it in order to try and free himself

KNOCK, KNOCK,, KNOCK

Well it seems that the guest is sick and tired of waiting. how I know this? well it might have something to do with the fact that he or she opened the door **(more like slammed it open)** and that surely got everyone's attention

 **Iruka P.O.V (point of view)**

'OHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'M TOTALLY GOING TO GET FIRED FOR THIS'

I mentally yelled in my head after I say who walked through the door. it was the

HOKAGE

And a girl?

 **(Important author's note at the very end MUST READ)**

 **Natural P.O.V (point of view)**

The hokage started to enter the room but not without pushing the girl in front of him. The hokage kept pushing the girl until she was in front of the class but no one could see her because she kept staring at the ground lowering her head in the processes. The hokage nudged and gave her a reassuring smile. After a few minutes later she _finally_ looked up, and the class was met with a sight they did not expect.

The girl was beautiful, cute, attractive, adorable, pretty and any other word you can think of that describes something beautiful. She had a heart shaped face, her pastel pink bouncy hair framing her angelic face, her long eyelashes swept her flawless porcelain skin, and also framing her sparkling jade eyes, her pink, plump lips twisted into a shy breathtaking smile, and oh who could ever forget the cute button nose. Her angelic face was complemented by her goddess like figure; she had D cup breasts, flat stomach, a few muscles here and there but hardly noticeable, long ivory legs and a plump butt. All in all she was goddess like. She had on a kind of loose light pastel pink crop top with the word _'all is well in my world'_ in printed that exposed a bit of her stomach on it paired with royal blue Jounin pants, classic ninja boots with a small heel and a white jacket. There were bandages wrapped around the right knee and a small white pouch with pink outline. In side were senbon needles, shuriken, paper bombs, a few wires and there were also some scrolls tucked into her form. She also had a Kakute on her pointer finger **(a Kakute is a ring that is dipped in poison. The rings could be made out of metals, and tempered wood.)**

 **Sakura P.O.V (point of view)**

I stepped up, not feeling comfortable under all their intense stairs.

'Might as well get this over with'

And surprisingly enough there was no snarky remark coming from inner **(for those of you who don't know what inner is I'll tell you inner is Sakura's split personality).**

I loudly cleared my throat breaking MOST of the class's out of their trance like state but just like I said MOST of the class NOT all of the class and the 'not' half just kept staring at me for no particular reason **(I like Sakura obvilous, it's just makes her cuter if that even possible and I can make lots of funny, cute, and creative scenes if she obvlious but mostly for the cute part)** which is really rude.

"Hello my name is Sakura, my likes are pretty much everything, my dislikes are pretty much nothing I don't think you need to know about my hobbies and my dream is….

 **Hokage P.O.V (point of view)**

'What, why did she suddenly stop'

I looked at Sakura to see a breathtaking grin spread across her beautiful face **(the hokage is in no way interested)** and a fire ignite in her emerald eyes.

"My dream is to bring peace to the shinobi world" she said with determination clear in her voice eyes.

I frown made its way across my face.

"Sakura as good a dream as that was, it's almost impossible" I tried to say it as kindly as possible, but I don't think there is any way to crush a young girl's dream nicely, this is the shinobi world after all not some kind of fairy tale.

"nothing is impossible, I learned that from people who were very close to me, they helped me train, they helped me become the girl I am today, but I was nothing but a - you know what never mind that, but I still believe that there will be a day when all shinobi would live in harmony, and to tell you the truth I don't think anyone or anything would ever change my mind, and beside it's happened before" she said with a shrug

Okay I admit that I might have been wrong, peace may be able to grasp as long as there are people like her in this world but...

"What do you mean by 'has happened before'?" I asked seeming to forget that there were others in this room that were all still ogling at Sakura.

"Well before the first shinobi war and before the Uchiha's and Senju's feud, all shinobi lived in perfect harmony" she spoke as if it was common knowledge which it was but not for someone her age and I'm pretty sure none of the great ninja nations teach twelve year olds these things.

"May I ask how you know this" I couldn't resist asking.

"I always do my homework" was the only answer I got before she faced Iruka san and as fast as light itself-pulled out a kunie **(did I spell that right and if not then please write the correct spelling in a comment)** the kunie was a dark gray with a pink tint on the very sharp end of the kunie and just like every other kunie the handle was wrapped up with bandages than she cut the rope holding Iruka san. Iruka san would have surely come crashing to the ground if he wasn't a ninja.

 **Natural P.O.V (point of view)**

After regaining his balance Iruka looked at Sakura and smiled "thank you. My name is Iruka Umino but you may call me Iruka sensei" Iruka said in a kind voice.

"You're welcome….Iruka sensei" Sakura replayed hesitation in calling Iruka, Iruka sensei

Iruka flashes Sakura before looking over the _still_ ogling class. Then he cleared his throat quite loudly I might add. Immediately everyone's attention turned to Iruka.

"Okay Sakura you can sit between

 _ **Author's note:**_ **hey guys I really didn't want to end her but I just couldn't carry own and I've kept you waiting for too long and I hope you've liked this new version of 'out of the pink' and by the way if you guys can just comment on whom you would like Sakura to seat next to that would be such a big help because it would speed up the writing process**

 **R &R pretty, pretty please with cherries and ice cream and everything nice and sweet on top **


End file.
